


Creux

by PoneyRose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manque de nourriture, Starvation, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoneyRose/pseuds/PoneyRose
Summary: Les Hobbits mangent en moyenne six, parfois sept repas par jour. Bilbo lutte pour manger beaucoup moins que cela pendant le voyage vers Erebor ne souhaitant pas montrer sa faiblesse.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 8





	Creux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hollow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642607) by [shinigami714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/pseuds/shinigami714). 



> Note de la traductrice :  
> Hello !   
> Encore une petite traduction ! :D  
> On se revoit à la fin pour une explication du choix du titre ^^
> 
> *-* *-* *-* *-*
> 
> Note de l’auteur :   
> A partir d’un Prompt sur le Hobbit Kink Meme. Le poste original demandait une histoire où le manque de repas de Bilbo devenait vraiment évident et ainsi quelques adorables scènes de Hurt/Confort.

Creux.

Bilbo n’était pas assez préparé pour ce voyage. C’était évident. Même pour lui.  
Il l’avait réalisé pour la première fois cinq minutes après le début du trajet. Un hobbit sans mouchoir, c’était comme… Un magicien sans son bâton, ou un nain sans barbe. Ça lui manquait, et il le voulait désespérément, mais il remarqua qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.  
Cependant, il avait besoin de certaine chose, mais cela ne lui apparut qu’un peu plus tard. Bilbo se doutait qu’il devrait manger moins que d’habitude pendant le voyage. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas mettre tant de nourriture dans son sac, et la majorité de ce qu’il avait pris, il l’avait généreusement donné à Myrtle. Malgré tout, Bilbo supposait qu'il serait capable de manger au moins quatre repas corrects par jour, soit deux de moins que sa moyenne habituelle. Il savait qu’il pouvait y survivre. Mais deux, parfois un repars, et selon la situation… aucun, ça c’était vraiment inattendu en effet.  
Il avait eu du mal à tenir le coup dès le premier jour, et quand le dîner fut prêt, il avait engloutit avec empressement son premier bol. Le goût était affreux, mais cela avait quelque peu calmé son mal de ventre, et il s'était dit qu'il pourrait en obtenir trois, voire quatre bols de plus. Toutefois quand il s’était approché de Bofur pour le second, le nain venait de frapper la main de son frère pour l’éloigné après son premier bol, et Bilbo comprit.  
Ce serait une erreur venant de lui, plus petit que tous ici, de demander plus quand il restait si peu. Il avait regardé les nains rationner le reste et n’avait rien dit. L’odeur de la nourriture avait piqué son nez, et il s’était endormit avec l’estomac toujours creux.  
Il se sentait malade. Son estomac constamment douloureux et son esprit jamais clair. Il savait que les nains devaient le penser faible.   
Il ne dit rien de sa faim donc ils ne remarquèrent rien.   
Il savait que Thorin ne pensait déjà pas grand-chose de lui, à quel point cela empirerait si le Hobbit commençait à prendre des doubles rations ? Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Bilbo ne perde du poids significativement. Il se nourrissait principalement de sa propre graisse corporelle. Il portait plusieurs couche de vêtements, ainsi personne ne le remarqua, bien qu’elles soient moins serrées qu’auparavant.  
La nuit où ils rencontrèrent les trolls Bilbo n’avait pas encore mangé. Il avait amené leurs bols aux deux frères, son sang battant fort dans ses oreilles. Il était un peu confus, et il eut des difficultés à réfléchir quand il fut littéralement envoyé au front. L'odeur de ce que cuisinaient les trolls l’appelait, bien que ça soit dégoûtant. Néanmoins, il réussit à se concentrer sur la libération des poneys. Il ne savait pas comment il était parvenu à survivre à cette rencontre, et il savait que les nains n’étaient pas très content de lui pour s’être fait attrapé dans un premier temps et de son manque de force.  
Bilbo se sentait vraiment faible quand ils arrivèrent à Rivendell. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui, bien que la beauté de la cité l’ébahisse. La vue de la nourriture illumina son cœur. Bilbo, pour la première fois depuis des jours, s’empiffra. Il mangea assez pour cinq hobbits, le tout en un seul repas, sans se soucier du regard perplexe des nains posé sur lui. Il le regretta amèrement plus tard. Bilbo partit du dîner seul et en toute hâte, l'estomac se tordant et se retournant. Il passa l’entièreté de sa première nuit chez les elfes à vomir le contenu de son estomac sur le sol de sa chambre. Il ne dormit pas, incapable de se relaxer et de remettre ses idées en place. Cependant il fit en sorte dans nettoyé ses saletés au matin. Les jours suivant le hobbit ne réussit même pas à toucher de la nourriture, le gout du vomit toujours en bouche. Quand il se lava, il remarqua, avec choque, que ses côtes était visible. Ça le terrifia autant que ça le dégouta, et il fit en sorte que personne d’autre ne voit.  
Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Rivendell, Bilbo se retourna avec nostalgie, regrettant son choix de ne pas au moins avoir grignoté la nourriture qui s'y trouvait, ou d'en avoir fourré un peu dans son sac. Il était sûr que s'ils continuaient ainsi, il ne survivrait pas, mais il réussit tout de même à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il avait cru pendant un temps que Thorin avait remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas, en fait il l’espérait même, mais c’était dans sa tête. Le nain ne dit rien et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Il communiquait peu avec la compagnie, renfermé sur lui-même, et le trajet était dérangeant sans Gandalf à ses côtés. Aucun d’entre eux ne remarqua quoi que ce soit d’étrange.  
Le passage dans la montagne fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase. Bilbo était gelé et anxieux, et il frissonnait sous la pluie humide de la tempête. Il était affamé et il ne l'était pas en même temps. Il craquait lorsqu'on lui parlait et la haine évidente de Thorin à son égard l'avait poussé à bout.   
Il commençait à se sentir déprimé. Bilbo savait qu'il ne valait rien, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir, et il essaya donc de partir. Il s'en était même pris à Bofur, qui ne le méritait pas du tout. Bilbo se sentait malade dans son corps et dans son esprit, bien qu'il ait eu peu de temps pour y réfléchir lorsqu'ils étaient tombés dans la grotte des gobelins.  
Comment il avait réussi à échapper à la créature dans les cavernes était un mystère. Les énigmes qui lui venaient si facilement à l'esprit dans la Comté n'étaient plus que des chuchotements dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à réfléchir. Il avait donc paniqué, ne parvenant pas à trouver une énigme correcte. Il avait perdu ses boutons en se glissant dans la fente, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir passer par là du tout. Pendant un moment, il pensa qu'il était peut-être devenu fou, un anneau magique qui rend invisible, mais bien sûr. Il en était sorti dévasté, et les similitudes entre la créature et sa propre forme émaciée étaient bien ancrées dans sa tête. Sa joie était grande en voyant apparaître la compagnie, le bonheur déferlant à travers son corps. Quelques instants plus tard, il ressentait une douleur intense à la suite des paroles cinglantes du roi nain. Bien qu'il risque de mourir de faim et de ne pas survivre, il décida de rester. Il voulait prouver sa valeur, il voulait le respect de Thorin, et l’anneau d’or brillant dans sa poche lui donnait le courage de continuer.  
C’était l’adrénaline pure qui l’avait fait courir aux secours de Thorin. Une piètre décision en y repensant mais une qu’il ne changerait pour rien au monde.  
Malgré son éloignement croissant de la compagnie, il devait quand même sauver ce roi. Et cela en valait la peine. L'étreinte avait été absolument essentielle. La chaleur des bras du nain l'enveloppait et lui coupait le souffle. Il voulait être tenu, il voulait être réconforté. Mais lorsque Thorin lui lança un regard confus et inquiet, ses mains flottant sur le corps mince du Hobbit pendant un instant de trop, Bilbo comprit qu'il devait être plus fort, et qu'il devait cacher sa douleur.  
Ce n’est que lorsqu’ils arrivèrent chez Beorn que Bilbo réalisa combien de poids il avait perdu. Il s'était tellement habitué à ne pas manger qu'il ne se sentait presque plus obligé de le faire. Mais le regard intense de Thorin Oakenshield le forçait à avaler de la nourriture à un rythme impossible. Beorn avait soulevé son corps sans effort, causant des nausées dans son estomac une fois de plus. Il s’était enfui rapidement et discrètement dans la forêt, où il vomit violemment dans la terre humide.  
Il sanglotait, ses émotions se confondaient, ses larmes tombaient sur le sol de la forêt. Bilbo déboutonna sa chemise faisant courir ses doigts sur son torse. Ses os pointaient agressivement sous sa peau, chaque côte était visible. Même les os de ses hanches dépassaient et son abdomen se creusait légèrement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi... vide.  
De légers bruits de pas derrière lui firent se redresser rapidement le Hobbit en couvrant son corps avec ses bras. Le mouvement le fit s'effondrer, malade une fois de plus. Il sentit des mains douces presser ses épaules et il frissonna au toucher, l'air froid de la nuit le refroidissant jusqu'aux os.  
« Semi-homme ? Quel est le mal qui te ronge ? » Demanda Thorin inquiet.   
Le nain le remit sur ses pieds et le retourna doucement. Bilbo luttait pour fermer sa chemise, mais Thorin écarta ses mains. Les yeux du nain s’écarquillèrent à la vue du torse de Bilbo, le frôlant prudemment avec ses doigts.  
« Tu n’as que la peau sur les os ! » Haleta Thorin.   
Bilbo détourna le regard, honteux de s’être fait démasquer et tentant toujours de boutonner sa chemise.  
« Thorin, je- je vais bien. » Insista Bilbo tremblant, mais le nain agrippa ses poignets et les ramenèrent sur ses flancs.  
« Non, c’est faux, regarde tes côtes, elles transpercent pratiquement ta peau ! » Cria-t-il, pressant ses doigts dans le torse de Bilbo. Les yeux du nain se rétrécirent légèrement lorsqu'il regarda le corps du hobbit. « Tu étais loin d’être aussi mince lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré la première fois. » Ajouta doucement Thorin. « Es-tu malade ? Qu’est ce qui ne va pas, qu’est ce qui a causé ça ? » Continua-t-il regardant maintenant le hobbit dans les yeux.  
« N-non… Rien de tout ça. J’ai juste… pas assez mangé c’est tout. » Bafouilla Bilbo.  
Thorin sembla confus par cette explication.  
« Nous avons tous mangé la même quantité… Tu as eu tes rations, je l’ai vu. » Dit le nain, l’inquiétude évidente sur son visage.   
Bilbo réalisa que les nains ne devaient vraiment pas savoir. Ils devaient vraiment être capables de vivre avec de si petites quantités de nourriture.  
« Nous… Les hobbits… Mangeons plus je suppose. » Commença d’expliquer Bilbo.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Thorin, sincèrement surpris.  
« De retour dans la Comté, je prendrais jusqu'à six, parfois sept repas par jour si je le peux. Tous les Hobbits mangent fréquemment. C’est juste… Normal. Je n’ai jamais dû vivre avec si peu. » Finit Bilbo sans regarder le visage de Thorin.  
L'emprise du nain se resserra sur ses épaules. Il était maintenant évident pourquoi le garde-manger du Hobbit était si grand et si plein. Il n'attendait pas du tout d'invités, mais avait simplement besoin d'un approvisionnement abondant pour lui-même.  
« Nous… Nous t’avons affamé. » Souffla Thorin, la voix horrifiée.   
Bilbo releva le regard vers lui rapidement.  
« Non ! Non… Ce n’est pas de votre faute. Vraiment… Je vais bien, en fait je n’ai même plus vraiment faim. » Insista Bilbo, en essayant de sourire de façon rassurante.  
Thorin parut scandalisé.  
« Tu. Ne. Vas. Pas. Bien. » Dit-il d’une voix dure, le visage austère.  
Thorin leva une main et la plaça contre le visage de Bilbo.  
« Même ta peau est pâle, encore quelques jours de cette privation et tu aurais pu… »   
Thorin sembla incapable de finir. Il ferma les yeux de douleur avant reposer son regard sur le hobbit repoussant les cheveux de son visage.  
« Pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit ? » Murmura Thorin, la voix douce et désespérée.  
Bilbo cligna des yeux nerveusement, s’agitant dans les mains du roi.  
« Je ne voulais pas que ton opinion de moi sois plus mauvaise… qu’elle ne l’était déjà » Répondit-il, en déglutissant timidement.  
Une fois de plus, Bilbo ne put regarder le visage de Thorin. Il sentit un doigt sur son menton, le soulevant, et l'autre main de Thorin se pressa contre sa nuque, frôlant les cheveux sous son oreille.  
« Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ? » Demanda le nain d’un ton doux, le visage remplit d’angoisse.  
Bilbo écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
« P-pour pour quoi ? » Demanda le hobbit, incertain de ce que le nain avait fait de mal.  
Les sourcils de Thorin se crispèrent alors qu'il étudiait le corps qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il avait causé du tort à cet être innocent.  
« Pour être si aveugle. » Dit Thorin, puis il posa son front sur celui de Bilbo, le nez frôlant légèrement celui du hobbit, tandis qu'il passait ses doigts épais dans les cheveux de ce dernier.  
C’était intime et Bilbo rougit en dépit de sa fatigue. Il acquiesça légèrement contre le nain, tirant sur sa tunique avec ses petites mains. Les yeux de Bilbo s'étaient fermés lorsque Thorin reprit la parole.  
« Puis-je t’embrasser ? » Le nain sonnait incertain et il se recula un peu, une main restant sur le dos de Bilbo. Le hobbit ne répondit pas, mais quand il releva les yeux, les deux hommes se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un lent baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Bilbo frissonna un peu, l'air froid de la nuit lui mordant les os. Thorin enveloppa rapidement son manteau autour de lui, attirant le corps de Bilbo dans une étreinte serrée.  
« Je vais t'aider Bilbo, doucement. Nous ne partirons pas avant que tu sois complètement rétabli et que ton corps soit fort à nouveau. » Dit Thorin, déposant un baisé sur le front du hobbit. Bilbo se blottit contre le nain, ravis de la chaleur, et terriblement fatigué.  
« C-ce n’est… vraiment pas nécessaire, comme je l’ai dit, ça va aller. Je ne veux pas retarder votre voyage. » Revendiqua faiblement Bilbo.  
La prise de Thorin ne fit que se resserrer et il frictionna le dos du Hobbit en y dessinant des cercles.  
« Je promets de prendre soin de toi à partir d’aujourd’hui mon semi-homme. » Murmura Thorin à son oreille, embrassant celle-ci au passage. Bilbo renifla légèrement, l’émotion le reprenant une fois de plus. Ses larmes mouillait l’avant de la tunique de Thorin et ses épaules tremblaient sans cesse. Le nain le tenait serré et le consolait doucement pendant qu'il pleurait, sans jamais le lâcher.  
« Plus aucun mal ne t’arrivera. » Dit Thorin doucement, et il ramena Bilbo en le portant avec précaution dans la chaleur de la maison de Beorn.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Review ?  
> Pour le titre j’ai hésité très longtemps avant de choisir « creux » je voulais que ça résonne sur plusieurs point comme hollow et que ça reste en un seul mot, je sais que creux ne correspond pas parfaitement mais voilà il correspond sur la notion de faim, du corps creusé, de la sensation de vide,… Bref ! J’espère que ça vous a plu :)
> 
> PS : Comme toujours, il reste surement des fautes, n’hésitez pas à me dire où que je corrige. ^^


End file.
